Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon
Funtime Freddy and the Bonnie Hand Puppet (or Bon-Bon by Funtime Freddy) are the secondary antagonists in the 2016 horror videogame Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and one of three main antagonists of it's 2017 sequel Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as Molten Freddy. Funtime Freddy was voiced by Kellen Goff, and Bon-Bon was voiced by Becky Shrimpton. Appearance Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy's design is a combination of Freddy and Toy Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He posses five fingers on his left hand and holds a microphone with a purple handle. Like Funtime Foxy, he has a circular speaker located under his bowtie. His face consists of plates which move around, and when threatening his prey, he pulls them back to reveal his internal structures. His hat can be raised off the top of his head via a pole inside his head. Unlike other animatronics from the game, he holds a Bonnie Puppet. Bonnie Hand Puppet The Bonnie Hand Puppet is the hand puppet that replaces Funtime Freddy's right hand. He has a similar head and facial structures to Bonnie from the first game but with red rosy cheeks and paint job of toy Bonnie. Similar to Bonnie's appearance from the second game, it wears a single black button from the middle of his chest. Like Bonnie, its eyes are usually pink in color. Unlike the other funtime models, Bon-Bon doesn't have movable faceplates and cannot open its mask to reveal its endoskeleton head. Molten Freddy After taking over Ennard and rejecting Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy later became Molten Freddy with a withered mask and basically a mass of wires with two arms. History ''Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location'' Funtime Freddy is active only during Night 2 at the Breaker Room. The main objective of this night is to turn on the power in the breaker room, where Freddy is being kept. If the player does not periodically close the screen to check on Funtime Freddy, he will jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. On Night 3, in Parts/Service, the player is sent to repair Funtime Freddy. They first open the faceplates, then the chestplates. Then, finally, the player must click Bon-Bon's button to reboot it as well, but Bon-Bon will make an attempt to hide from the player. If the player fails to find it, then it will jumpscare them, ending the game. On Night 5, it is revealed that they were scooped and made to be part of Ennard. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6) After Circus Baby's parts were removed from Ennard's remains, the remains formed together and became Molten Freddy; a moving mass of robotic parts and wires with Funtime Freddy's personality. He is one of the animatronics summoned to the player's new pizzeria where he tries to attack the player from the office vents or while being tested for salvage. He eventually ends up being incinerated with the other animatronics during the final day. In the Insanity ending it is shown that Molten Freddy carries a sunstance called Remnant which allows an animatronic to posses a soul from it's victims. Personality Funtime Freddy is rambunctious, exuberant, playful, deranged, and highly strung. He is sounds and talks like a lively children's entertainer, like a very camp, effeminate clown. He is prone to laughing and stuttering, and he had a notably angrier tone of voice during the custom night. In stark contrast to Funtime Freddy, the Bonnie hand puppet is very formal, mellow, and levelheaded, speaking in a calm tone of voice. However, when Funtime Freddy was being repaired, it acted extremely shy, violent, homicidal, mischevious, and murderous. After Funtime Freddy merges with the other animatronics to become Ennard and later ejects Circus Baby to become Molten Freddy, his personality turns from playful and eccentric to completely psychopathic and murderous. Despite not being as sinister as William Afton, Molten Freddy is not doubt the most bloodthirsty of the antagonists, laughing maniacally as he moves through the tunnels and constantly mocking Michael and his 'reunion' with his father and sister. Gallery FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Main_Menu.png funfredscare.jpg Funtime_Freddy.gif CB5D9587-4645-4FF8-BD60-FAB333EC88A9.png|Molten Freddy being salvaged (FNaF 6) Molten Freddy Ally.PNG Molten Freddy Death 1.PNG Molten Freddy Blueprints.JPG Molten Freddy Death 2.PNG|Molten Freddy in the Office. Molten Freddy Fire.PNG|Molten Freddy's incineration Molten_FreddyCN.png|Molten Freddy in Ultimate Custom Night Trivia *Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon seem to be based on Rolfe DeWolfe and Earl Schmerle from Showbiz Pizza Place. *Funtime Freddy sounds rather like Mark Hamill's portrayal of The Joker, albeit in a much more lispy and high-pitched, almost campy tone. *Bon Bon's name is reference to the nickname of Toy Bonnie by Fans. *Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy’s voice actor Kellen Goff has stated that Ennard is his favourite FNAF animatronic, which is iconic as Molten Freddy is made up of Ennard’s remains. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Animals Category:Enforcer Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Mascots Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Titular Category:Parody/Homage Category:Kidnapper Category:Zombies Category:Tragic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Possessed Object Category:Brutes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Multi-beings Category:Fragmental